my special person
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Naruto se ve sumido en una profunda depresión que lo va consumiendo lentamente, el kazekage estará dispuesto a sanar las heridas del kitsune a como dé lugar GaaNaru/yaoi/lemon


Holas!! pues este fic va dedicado a mi preciosa Natsu por su cumple silba XD espero te guste nena linda, con todo el cariño para ti, perdona por publicarlo tan tarde, ya sabes que estaba liada u.u espero guste, tho-shots algo SasuNaru/GaaNaru este capi es cortito, a penas introducción, el siguiente ya será como debe ser XD enjoy!!

**My special person**

Cada día era la misma rutina, ni si quiera sabía su realmente quería despertar, solamente mantenía las orbes cielo fuertemente cerradas esperando que estas se abriesen instintivamente con el reflejo del sol dando de frente en su rostro, ¿desde cuando había dejado de ser ese chico hiperactivo y alegre a quien todo el mundo le sacaba una sonrisa? Era el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente ¿verdad? Pero independientemente de lo que hubiese sido en el pasado las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas desde la partida del azabache fuera de la villa, no había vuelto a sonreir sinceramente desde ese día... quizás debió haber hecho algo más para retenerlo a su lado, puede que las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes a como eran ahora...

Había sufrido demasiado desde entonces, aunque intentase mostrar siempre una falsa sonrisa no podía evitar flaquear y descargar toda su frustración cuando nadie lo observaba, o al menos eso pensaba, sin quererlo estaba comenzando a perder su energía, ese espíritu de lucha que siempre le había caracterizado ante las demás personas de la aldea, fue capaz de lograr cosas que jamás creyó alcanzar simplemente por eso, incluso salvarle la vida al propio kazekage de Suna, ni si quiera el echo de ser rechazado y despreciado por ser el contenedor de un bijû le había causado semejante dolor, a su lado sentía que por fin tenía alguien en quien confiar sin darle la espalda cuando más lo necesitara, alguien que realmente lo quería tal y como era, a pesar de estar rodeado de multitud de personas que lo admiraban por sobre todas las cosas siempre se había sentido muy cercano a él aun sin estarlo realmente.

Pero sin darse cuenta fue creyendo en algo más que una simple amistad y se hizo demasiadas ilusiones, esperaba algo que estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, a pesar de reer ser capaz de romperle cada hueso del cuerpo con tal de evitar que marchara no fue lo suficientemente decidido, no podía, aunque practicamente lo obligase no podía hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba en la faz de la tierra, pero ya no merecía la pena esforzarse más, lo había dado todo, hasta fue capaz de dejarle poseerlo en cuerpo y alma con tal de que regresara a la aldea, por más que había conservado su pureza por él, para darle lo más sagrado y limpio que le quedaba aún después de todo ese tiempo, su virginidad.

Sintía que todo se le derrumbaba encima cada vez que recordaba el dolor, la vergüenza, la frustración y, sobre todo, decepción que sintió al ver como lo mancillaba sin mostrar ni un mínimo de arrepentimiento, lo usó a su antojo como a una simple muñeca de trapo y lo deshechó como tal sin importarle ni si quiera un poco su dolor no solo físico sino mental, por que eso que sentía en ese momento iba más allá de cualquier herida externa que pudiera causarle, mucho más...

-por qué... Sasuke...-no había dejado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez durante toda la noche, solo miraba al vacío como si en este pudiese encontrar esa respuesta que tanto necesitaba obtener, si solo hubiese sido capaz de retenerlo esa vez entonces... No, no podía engañarse, las cosas pasaban por algo y si el destino les había separado irremediablemente era por que así debía de ser... solo le quedaba recordar la de veces que le repitió lo mismo y creyó en él siendo tan extremadamente estúpido Una lágrima tuya vale más, que todas las que yo pueda dar en la vida creía seguir con la esperanza de que esas palabras hubiesen sido ciertas en algún momento... por más daño que le hiciese...

-Sasuke...-terminó de despertar cuando por fin escuchó los constantes timbrazos procedentes de la sala, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera había reparado en estos a pesar de su insistencia-voy...-llamó sin ánimos, sentía que cada paso lo hundía más, cada parecía pesarle toneladas, impidiéndole moverse con soltura, tampoco podía decir que tuviese ánimos para hacerlo.

-Naruto...¿estás bien?-se oyó la voz del kazekage mirando con preocupación a su amigo, sabía bien lo que estaba sufriendo, pero no se imaginaba que lo llegase a afectar tanto, al menos no hasta el punto de descuidarse de semejante manera, aunque el menor mostraba de nuevo esa dulce y finjida sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba durante hacía poco tiempo atrás, odiaba esa sonrisa, era demasiado diferente a las que de veras mostraba de corazón, era como un trozo de hielo vacío que estaba esperando por llenarse-¿has vuelto a hacerlo, verdad... has vuelto a llorar por él?-con una ternura no muy común en él acarició suavemente las rosadas mejillas del pequeño oijiazul, sintiendo el suave y mojado tacto de su piel, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que cada día iba siendo un poco más grande, necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que decirle de una vez por todas aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando confesarle y que no habría tenido valor de no ser por el inmenso dolor que sentía al verlo así, era superior a sus fuerzas... incluso para alguien aparentemente sin sentimientos...


End file.
